


A Happy Memory

by holmes221b



Series: The Deaf Archer [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: “Now, as you die, Clint, spin into Lily’s arms as dramatically as possible.”





	A Happy Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a meme asking for a happy memory.

“Now, as you die, Clint, spin into Lily’s arms as dramatically as possible.”

Peony, dressed all in glittery red today, directed the teens as they learned a new routine, inspired by Romeo and Juliet.

Clint and Lily were both dressed in their grungy workout clothes.

“Why can’t we practice something else, like Sisters?” Lily asked, brushing her dark curly hair out of her face. “We’ve been at this for hours, Mom.”

“You promised you would teach us Sisters, Ms. Peony,” Clint added.

Peony smiled at the pair.

“Which of you wants to be Rosemary Clooney?”

Clint’s hand shot into the air.


End file.
